Finding the Right Movie
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Norbert and Daggett are trying to find a good movie to watch, but there's nothing good on TV! Will they have to resort to drastic measures in the town by finding a movie to watch?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own the Angry Beavers, which belong to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Mitch Schauer!

YES! We're now at my favorite show for the Nicktoon one-shot series! I love Angry Beavers, so this is going to be a great fic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Inside the dam of Norbert Foster Beaver and Daggett Doofus Beaver, the two brothers were busy setting up for their movie night as Daggett was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Daggett said, jumping up and down. "I can't wait to see what our late night movie will be!"

"Don't you know it, Daggy-o!" Norbert smiled as he was getting comfortable. "We got ourselves some popcorn, we have our other myoo-vay snacks-yah, and now we relax as we see what movie we can watch."

"I am so excited!" Daggett smiled as he turned on the TV. "Let us see what we can watch!"

Norbert and Daggett got comfortable as they looked at the screen.

_"And now, our B-Movie Home Theater proudly presents... The Rampaging Peanut of Rocket Nine!"_

The TV then cut to a scene with a monster peanut roaring at a citizen as the citizen was doing some bad acting. "Oh no, it's the rampaging peanut from rocket nine, and he is going to eat me..."

Daggett and Norbert groaned as Norbert said, "This movie? Ugh, we seen this one last week..."

"Yeah, and unlike every B-movie we watch... this one was awful." Daggett said. "I wouldn't want to go near it."

"You said it, Dag!" Norbert said as he changed the channel. "Let's see what else is on."

Norbert then changed the channel.

_"We now return to today's feature presentation here on the For Life Movie Channel..."_

The TV then cut to the very same scene. "Oh no, it's the rampaging peanut from rocket nine, and he is going to eat me..."

Norbert and Daggett stared in disbelief as Norbert said, "No way... that can't be a coincidence... Dag, fetch the T-Vay guide and let's see if there's anything on..."

"You got it..." Daggett said as he flipped through the channel guide. Daggett's eyes widened. "Uh, Norb... you're not going to believe this, I hardly believe it myself... but all the channels are showing the EXACT same movie!"

Norbert's eyes widened. "It's even showing on the channel where the nature documentaries are?"

"Even showing on the channel where the nature documentaries are, and there's nothing natur-y about that!" Daggett said in a panic.

"Even on the... cyar-toons-eh?" Norbert said, pronouncing the last word weirdly.

"Cartoons, and yes." Daggett said.

"Never mind how I pronounce my words! There's nothing cartoon-eh about a scary movie that's not really scary, just terrible!" Norbert said. "Dag... there's NOTHING GOOD ON TV!"

Norbert and Daggett then screamed as they felt the whole house shook.

"What do we do, Norby?" Daggett asked. "I want to have our movie night!"

Norbert paused... as he snapped his fingers. "I think I have it. There's usually a nearby town not far from the forest, right?"

"Well, it depends on where the dam is, it really varies." Daggett explained. "I mean, who knows how far from the dam this town is at..."

"Well, there should be a video rental store nearby. If we go there, we can rent a myoo-veh, and have our fun together!" Norbert said.

"Hoo..." Daggett said, his yellow eyes twinkling in excitement. "I like the way you think, Norby!"

"Then let's get going! We don't have seconds to lose!" Norbert smiled as he and Daggett quickly ran out.

* * *

In the neaby or faraway town where the forest resided, Norbert and Daggett were smiling as they were entered the video rental store as Norbert came over to the manager's desk.

"Let me do the talking, Dag. You just look around for a movie we can both enjoy." Norbert said as Daggett ran off to look around for movie. "Hello, sir, I like to sign for a membership to rent some movies..."

"Sure thing, you just need to sign some paperwork, and you'll be good." The man behind the counter said as he handed Norbert some contracts.

"Thank you very much." Norbert said as he started to sign and initial on a few things.

Meanwhile, back with Daggett, he was really interested in what the choices of movies were. "Oh, oh, maybe there's something with comedy?"

Daggett then ran over to the comedy section... and blinked. There was literally nothing in the comedy section.

"Ah, spoot." Daggett said. "Oh, maybe some violence or drama!"

Daggett then ran over to the violence and drama section, trying to search for a movie, but there was nothing. "Spoot!"

Daggett then walked towards the romance section... and peeked... seeing nothing. "Okay, not a fan of romance movies as much, but spoot regardless."

Daggett then angrily started chewing on the wood of one video section box. "Is there anything good in here?"

Daggett then peeked behind a corner and noticed a movie nearby the scary section. Daggett smiled. "Sweet! Let's see what this movie is..."

Daggett ran over and grabbed the movie as he looked at it. His eyes widened in horror.

Meanwhile with Norbert, he had just finished up signing the contracts as he was given the membership card. "Thank you, good sir. My bro-there will be coming with the movie... ah, here he comes now."

Daggett, still with his eyes widening in horror, walked over to Norbert as Norbert asked. "Ah, Dag. Was there any movies left?"

"This...is... the only... one left." Daggett said as he handed the movie over.

"Well, it can't be so bad. What is it?" Norbert smiled as he put the video on the contact.

"The Rampaging Peanut of Rocket Nine."

Norbert's eyes widened in horror too as he and Daggett screamed.

"Is this literally the only mov-yeh in the entire world?" Norbert yelled.

"It's fate, Norby, it's fate!" Daggett cried.

Norbert paused... and snapped his fingers. "Idea! Dag, I didn't want to do this... but we're going to do something REALLY drastic."

"You mean?" Daggett asked.

"That's right. We're going to a movie theater!" Norbert said as he and Daggett walked out of the video rental place.

"Hey wait!" The man behind the counter yelled. "Don't you want your video?"

* * *

Over at a movie theater, we see Norbert and Daggett coming over to the ticket master as Norbert said, "Okay, we like to have two tickets to any movie that's not full AND is close to starting, AND is not 'The Rampaging Peanut of Rocket Nine'!

"Oh, don't you worry sir. We're not showing 'The Rampaging Peanut of Rocket Nine'." The ticket master said as two tickets popped out and he gave them to Norbert. "Here you go."

Norbert smiled as he paid the money. "Finally!"

"Something we can watch... thank goodness, that was nuts!" Daggett said as he and Norbert went inside and handed their tickets to the usher.

"First theater on your left." The usher said as Daggett and Norbert nodded. They quickly stopped by the concession stand and picked up some snacks and drinks as they rushed inside, getting comfortable.

"Looks like the movie starting..." Norbert said as he munched on a candy bar. "Wonder what it is..."

The title then came up as Norbert and Daggett's eyes widened.

"THE RAMPAGING PEANUT OF ROCKET TEN?" Daggett gasped.

"A sequel?" Norbert shook.

"They made another one?" Daggett shook nervously.

Norbert and Daggett looked at each other... as they shrugged, Norbert saying, "Eh, at least it's not Rampaging Peanut of Rocket Nine."

"Oh yeah." Daggett said. "Who knows, maybe this'll be better than that Rocket Nine movie."

"Yahoo?" Norbert asked, passing Daggett a Yahoo soda.

"Oh, thank you." Daggett smiled as he decided to drink some Yahoo sodas, trying to enjoy the movie as best as they can. Hopefully, their next movie adventure won't be too stressful.

* * *

And that is this Nicktoon one-shot out of the way! How was it? By the way, have you noticed... Yahoo sodas are pretty relevant in both Hey Arnold AND Angry Beavers... so I wonder... does Hey Arnold and Angry Beavers take place in the same universe? I mean, I know there was a Arnold and Helga mask in one episode... so I'm assuming that Angry Beavers and Hey Arnold take place in the same universe... a little food for thought. Anyway, next Nicktoon one-shot will be on the way! Keep your eye out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
